Mi felicidad
by kyB123
Summary: Eres la persona más feliz, junto al amor de tu vida, pero de un día para otro, todo eso se desmorona./-lo siento...me tengo que cambiar de ciudad-/-!me prometiste que nunca nos separaríamos!-/-¿e-estoy embarazada?-/-!dime Bell!,¿que te dijo?-/ -dijo que ya no quiere verte mas en su vida...lo siento-/ si te interesa, entra y lee.
1. Chapter 1

Holis, decidí escribir esta historia porque andaba rondando por mi cabeza.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ppgz no es mío, solo la rara historia :D**

* * *

 **.-.-.**

 **Prologo**

 **.-.-.**

* * *

 **Pov Butch**

Y mi último día de clases termino, corro como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi casillero, saco mis cosas y me dispongo a la salir lo más rápido posible.

No quiero que ninguna de mis chillonas admiradoras me vea de nuevo, ya que el rumor de que es mi último año en el instituto, se estaba haciendo más fuerte, y sobre todo no quiero que me vea ella, mi más grande pesadilla.

-pero… por qué tan apresurado gatito- escucho que susurra a mis espaldas, comienzo a sudar frio al imaginarme de quien es la voz.

-que te importa- le respondo, irritado, dando vuelta para confirmar que era ella.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma situación una y otra vez, Bell Fujimoto; una chica peliblanca con ojos grises, no puedo negar que es un poco bonita, pero su actitud de cínica, me irrita. -¿Qué quieres…?- le pregunto molesto- y no me digas gatito, que no soy nada tuyo- le digo, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-¡espera!- me grita, comenzando a correr tras mi -¿es cierto el rumor?- me pregunta, caminando a mi lado.

-¿Por qué debería responderte eso?- le pregunto molesto, esa chica sí que es muy pegajosa.

-ya sabes, soy tu fan n°1 y la líder de tu grupo de admiradoras- me responde, abalanzándose a mí para intentar abrazarme.

-eso no tiene nada que ver- le respondo, esquivando su abrazo.

Comienzo a correr rumbo a la salida, antes de que comience a perseguirme, cuando ya estoy a pocos centímetros de salir, la escucho gritar desde lejos.

-¡nos veremos!- me grita.

-clarooo…- le respondo con evidente sarcasmo.

-ya veras, nos volveremos a ver- susurra Bell, con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.

 **Fin Pov Butch**

* * *

 _ **Cap 1**_

Ahora Butch, llevaba algunos meses en la nueva ciudad, había conocido a personas nuevas y muy amables, nuevas cosas y sobre todo, tenia una nueva vida.

\- Butch, oye perezoso, será mejor que te muevas o vamos a llegar tarde a clases, sobre todo en tu primer día- gritaba desde la calle a la casa de Butch, un rubio de ojos azules, llevaba un pantalón jean, una camisa de color negra y encima una chamarra con capucha de color azul.

En ese entonces se abrió la puerta mostrando a un pelinegro con ojos verdes, llevaba un pantalón jean de color negro, una camisa negra con una calavera en el centro y una chamarra blanca con el rostro de Jeff the killer.

-que te esperes, hombre…- protesto Butch, un poco molesto, pues el pobre se había quedado dormido.

-ehhh…Butch, ¿Por qué llevas una chamarra de Jeff the killer?- pregunto Boomer.

Butch alzo los hombros y luego contesto- no lo sé, fue la primera que encontré- respondió sin más, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

* * *

Llegaron al instituto y se dirigieron directamente a su salón, ya que habían llegado tarde, pero algo les llamo la atención, unos pocos metros para entrar a su salón, ven a una chica sentada en el piso.

-otra vez llegando tarde Kaoru- dice Boomer, a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

-ese viejo, no me dejo entrar- le respondió un poco molesta- solo había llegado 5 minutos tarde- reclamo, alzando el rostro, lo cual causo que al instante abriera los ojos de la impresión.

Por su parte Butch, también estaba con una duda.

-entonces ya somos tres, espera… ¿dijiste Kaoru?- pregunto Butch, un poco emocionado. En ese instante la chica alzo el rostro y lo miro un poco sorprendida.

-¿B-Butch e-eres tú?- pregunto la Kaoru, sonriendo de la emoción.

-no, no soy yo- respondió Butch, en tono burlón- claro que soy yo tontita- dijo, acercándose a ella para abrasarla, Kaoru por su parte no negó el abrazo.

-ehhh… ¿me he perdido de algo?- pregunto Boomer con muchas dudas en su cabeza, se supone que Butch era nuevo ¿Cómo conoció a Kaoru?, aparte Kaoru solo llevaba un año en el instituto, no era posible que lo conociera, recordó cuando Kaoru le dijo que tenía novio y ahora que lo pensaba mejor Butch también dijo que tenía una novia, podría ser que esos dos… pero en ese instante recordó algo que lo hizo espantarse, había olvido su dinero en la mesa.

-lo que pasa es que Butch y yo s-somos… n-novios - aclaro Kaoru, muy sonriente y con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas.

-y no nos hemos vistos desde hace un año, cuando ella se cambió de ciudad- finalizo de explicar Butch, también contento, comenzado a besar su cuello.

-no te vuelvas a separar de mi- susurra Butch, en el oído de Kaoru, abrazando su cintura, sintiendo como el ambiente se llenaba del olor de ella, ese olor a manzana verde que lo volvía loco.

-nunca más, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas- contesto de igual forma Kaoru, uniéndose en un beso, un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

En ese instante el profesor abre la puerta, viendo como sus dos alumnos se besaban prácticamente en sus narices, los miro de forma molesta y fingió aclararse la garganta.

-Srta. Kaoru, todos sabemos que extrañaba a su novio, pero no nos de esas exhibiciones aquí, por favor- dijo el profesor, molesto, mirando con desaprobación a la pareja, sobre todo a kaoru.

-y usted joven…- dijo, pero cayo en cuenta que no sabia su nombre.

-Butch- aclaro.

-y usted, joven Butch, es nuevo, así que no esté dando malas impresiones- reclamo el profesor.

-pueden pasar- les dio el paso a los tres chicos.

Cuando entraron al salón, notaron como todos los quedaban viendo.

Kaoru noto como algunas chicas la veían molestas por haber besado a SU NOVIO, Boomer vio como todos veían a los pelinegros y nadie lo veía a él, así que se puso triste, pero se alegró al ver como su novia Miyako le sonreía, Butch noto como algunos chicos lo miraban de forma molesta y como algunas chicas lo miraban sonrojadas, paso su visto por todo el salón, viendo a todos sus compañeros, pero hubo algo que lo dejo sin aliento, en el primer puesto de la fila de la ventana había una peliblanca que lo había dejado con la duda, la peliblanca lo volteo a ver y sonrió de forma descarada.

-te lo dije- susurro Bell, de forma en la cual solo Butch la escucho.

* * *

Bueno, quiero felicitarte por haber leído todo, no saben cuánto me costó escribir esto, la hacía, luego la borraba, la volvía a hacer, la volvía a borrar, jejeje.

Además quise escribir esto antes de irme de viaje, me voy de viaje por un tiempo, así que no voy a escribir, durante las siguientes dos semanas.

Se aceptan opiniones, reclamos, sugerencias, todo.

* * *

 _Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

 _ **princesaazabache**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, la verdad lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estos últimos meses me han estado volviendo loca y literalmente

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ppgz no es mio,**

 **Solo la rara historia.**

 **Disculpen** **si hay alguna falta de ortografía**

* * *

Cuando entraron al salón, notaron como todos los quedaban viendo.

Kaoru noto como algunas chicas la veían molestas por haber besado a SU NOVIO, Boomer vio como todos veían a los pelinegros y nadie lo veía a él, así que se puso triste, pero se alegró al ver como su novia Miyako le sonreía, Butch noto como algunos chicos lo miraban de forma molesta y como algunas chicas lo miraban sonrojadas, paso su visto por todo el salón, viendo a todos sus compañeros, pero hubo algo que lo dejo sin aliento, en el primer puesto de la fila de la ventana había una peliblanca que lo había dejado con la duda, la peliblanca lo volteo a ver y sonrió de forma descarada.

-te lo dije- susurro Bell, de forma en la cual solo Butch la escucho.

En ese instante un mal presentimiento rondo por su cabeza, y un viento helado recorrió su espalda. La chica se había atrevido a seguirlo hasta el colegio, y lo peor aún, es qué no quería imaginarse de lo que era capaz de hacerle Kaoru, claro que Kaoru tampoco se iba a dejar.

Abrazo a Kaoru en señal de protección y observo como la peliblanca la miraba con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-señores, por favor, tomen asiento- indico el profesor con un claro tono de molestia en su voz -y ustedes…- señalo a los pelinegros-…ustedes se me separan, no quiero que me estén interrumpiendo la clase con sus escenitas de amor- dijo, señalando un puesto vacío en la primera fila, al lado de nuestra "inocente" Bell.

Butch se adelantó para sentarse al lado de la peliblanca, viendo la reacción divertida de ella, pero fue detenido por el profesor, el cual indico que hay se sentara Kaoru.

Kaoru se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó, estaba enojada con el profesor, ya que ella quería sentarse con Butch.

-espérenme un momento, el director quiere hablar conmigo- dijo el profesor.

Bell por su parte no paraba de mandar miradas de odio a su compañera de puesto.

-hola soy Kaoru ¿y tú?- dijo la pelinegra, un poco molesta, pero tratando de disimularlo, para hacerse amiga de Bell. La verdad no quería hablar con ella, había algo en la chica que verdaderamente no le daba buen presentimiento -y por favor deja de verme así- recalco molesta, pues esa mirada que posaba en ella no le agrada en lo absoluto.

-oh lo siento, no creía que a las zorras les importara que las miraran...- dijo de manera vulgar y con dote de superioridad.

Ahora sí, la molestia en su cara era totalmente evidente, es que acaso había escuchado mal, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a llamarla zorra?

-mira, no sé quien chingados seas; y ni me interesa, pero a mi ninguna persona me llama zorra- reclamo molesta.

-¡oh! , no sabía que nuestra amiga tiene carácter- dijo la peliblanca haciéndose la sorprendida, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio…

¡Paf!

La bofetada se había escuchado prácticamente en todo el salón. Todos giraron rápidamente y en pocos segundos se había armado un total alboroto por saber que había pasado.

Bell, rápidamente se sobo la mejilla roja por producto del golpe, y en cuestión de segundos se lanzó contra la azabache para intentar golpearla.

* * *

Pov Butch

No he podido despegar mí vista de esas dos, me siento muy incómodo, no puedo creer que Kaoru se siente con ella, y no me imagino qué mentiras es capaz de decirle esa mujer.

En ese instante, siento como una bola de papel chocar contra mi cabeza…

-¡qué carajos!- reclamo, pues esa golpe no me lo veía venir.

-eh…lo siento mucho, es qué el estúpido de Boomer no tiene buena puntería- se disculpó un pelirrojo con ojos rojos, el cual era mi compañero de puesto, y recién ahí caía en cuenta de que Boomer estaba a dos puestos más adelante que yo, y tres puestos más atrás que Kaoru.

-si… ese rubio es un cabeza dura, pero es muy divertido-

-por cierto, me llamo Brick…- me dice animadamente.

\- y yo…- pero soy interrumpido por Brick.

-sí, lo sé, lo sé, tu eres Butch, todo el salón lo sabe… ya sabes después de toda esa escenita- me dice riendo.

Pero en ese instante el sonido de una bofetada nos interrumpe.

Miro rápidamente al frente y me encuentro con una escena no muy agradable para mi vista, Kaoru le había pegado una cachetada a Bell, y en cuestión de segundos la peliblanca ya se encontraba sobre mí azabache.

Bell comenzó a jalar del cabello de Kaoru, y la azabache le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, Bell llena de coraje comenzó a morder el brazo de Kaoru, lo que causo que la pelinegra por puro impulso la pateara y que por inercia la peliblanca saliera volando y se estrellara con una banca.

Palidezco, acaso será posible que esa dos se estén peleando.

En este momento siento pena por Bell, enserio no sabía en la que se había metido, lo peor era que ella sería la única perjudicada en esta pelea, ya que Kaoru no es ninguna princesa que no se sepa defender, ¡Ja! Aún recuerdo las palizas que me daba cuando la molestaba, pero la sonrisa se me borro en un instante al ver como el profesor entraba encolerizado y via a las chicas tiradas en el piso.

-se puede saber… ¿¡qué está pasando aquí!?- grito totalmente fuera de si.

En ese momento todos fuimos a nuestros puestos, y tanto Bell como Kaoru trataon de levantarse.

-¡señoritas!, párense y explíquenme ¿¡qué está pasando!?- grito en un tono totalmente de demencia y con unas venas que brotaban de su sien.

-pues vera… yo no hice nada Kaoru como loca comenzó a pegarme- trato de explicarse Bell

En esos instantes algunos alumnos comenzó a gritar cosas como "es mentira", y otros gritaban "tú te le abalanzaste primero"

A lo que Bell volteo a verlos con una mirada de odio total.

-¡cállense!- grito el profesor. – Y ustedes dos se van a la dirección- dijo señalando a las chicas.

-pero yo no hice nada- dijo Bell, comenzando a llorar.

Las chicas se fueron a la dirección junto al profesor, y pues los alumnos, ellos comensaron a hacer alboroto, otra vez.

Estoy tan preocupado por Kaoru. No tengo ni idea de lo que estará pasando dentro de la dirección.

Fin Pov Butch

Poco a poco todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón, Butch seguía preocupado por Kaoru, así que apenas escucho la campana salió corriendo a su rescate, pues no permitiría que su novia pasara más tiempo con esa víbora y peormente en la oficina del director.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, hasta sentía que en momentos las piernas le fallaban y que iba a caer, pero ese no era impedimento para ir a ver como estaba Kaoru.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de llegar a la oficina del director, vio como Kaoru y Bell salían de la oficina, Kaoru salía como si nada, pero Bell estaba totalmente llena de rabia.

Por su parte, Kaoru viendo que Butch estaba por acercarse, abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo, pero Butch de tanta preocupación y tan raído que iba corriendo tropezó con una mochila, que mágicamente estaba tirada en medio del pasillo, al instante de saber que se iba a caer quiso sostenerse de algo, y ese algo, el cual, estaba más cerca en ese momento, era nuestro querido Boomer, el cual iba caminado tranquilamente junto a su novia y con Brick, Boomer al no estar atento, perdió el equilibrio e intento agarrase de Brick, que en ese momento le estaba mandando un mensaje de texto a su novia Momoko, Brick perdió el equilibrio, el celular de Brick salio volando, y los tres fueron a parar encima de Kaoru.

Tras dispersarse la nube de polvo, que habían causado tras la divertida caída, los chicos estaban en un posición un poco extraña, Butch había salido volando bajo una estantería de trofeos del instituto, Boomer se había golpeado con la mochila, la misma que causo la caída de Butch, y estaba un poco mareado para poder levantarse, Brick… bueno, Brick estaba… Brick por casualidad había caído encima de Kaoru, y lo peor aún en el la caída la había besado sin querer, así que intento pararse lo más rápido, sin que Butch se diera cuenta.

-l-lo siento mucho Kaoru, discúlpame…- comenzó a decir, Brick-…por favor no me pegues- susurro con una carita de cachorro mojado.

-¡Brick, eres un hijo de…!- pero calló al instante, al darse cuenta que nadie los había visto.-pero me tendrás que hacer la tarea de todo el mes-dijo susurrando en el oído de Brick, con una voz tenebrosa.

Butch, preocupado por Kaoru, se levantó rápido y fue a ver como estaba. Pero vio a Kaoru muy enojada con Brick, e intentándole pegar.

-¿eh…que paso?- pregunto.

Pero los chicos al verlo reaccionaron e hicieron como si nada.

Al cabo de un momento, Boomer también se levantó aunque algo aturdido.

-oigan, no han visto mi celular- pregunto el pelirrojo.

¡auch!

Se escuchó el quejido de Bell, al intentar levantarse del piso, pues segundos antes, un artefacto volador o mejor dicho, un celular había salido volando y se había estrellado justo en su cara.

Brick cogió su celular sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y salio corriendo mientras gritaba "los espero en la cafetería"

* * *

Bueno, espero que me perdonen, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Gracias por los reviews. Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa.

* * *

 _Sin más que decir, los quiero…_

 _ **princesaazabache**_


End file.
